Saviour
by Gemsibob
Summary: In the worst moment of their lives, they find their saviour.  A short two part story, with seperate scenarios, one each for Draco and Hermione :-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there lovely people. This idea just popped into my head the other day, so thought I'd give it a go.**

**AN - I own nothing, as always, it is already claimed by Ms JK Rowling  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part one – Draco<strong>

"That'll teach you to betray the Dark Lord, you're worse than a Mudblood, you snivelling excuse of a Pureblood." A fist hit flesh with a solid thud. No other noise was heard, except for the forceful exhalation of breath upon impact.

Hermione had just rounded the corner, when harsh words filled with such venom had stopped her in her tracks. She paused for a moment, fingering her wand as she pulled it from her robe pocket. The two Slytherin boys inflicted one last kick each to their victims ribs before stalking off, laughing triumphantly to themselves.

She couldn't help but wince as she watched their shoes connect heavily with the prone figures already bruised flesh, the impact only causing him to curl in on himself, into the foetal position.

Admonishing herself for not intervening sooner, she walked with purpose towards the injured boy. On closer inspection, Hermione could see the shock of pale blond hair, spiked in places with what could only be blood, his blood. Bruises were already forming on his alabaster skin; even a Malfoy didn't deserve such horrendous treatment she thought.

It was quiet for a few moments, as she contemplated the best move, but as she stood watching him, his shoulders began convulsing in silent sobs, it broke her heart to see. At that moment, her conscience took over, damn the consequences. She moved closer, before hesitantly, she sank down onto the ground beside him. He didn't move like she had expected him to, and she didn't dare utter a word as she tentatively reached out her hand, bringing it gently down onto his head.

She stroked his hair with soothing strokes, and it struck her at that moment just how soft his hair was, it seemed at a complete contrast to how she had always pictured Malfoy, nothing about him ever came across as 'soft'. Before the War, he had always hidden behind such a hard and cruel exterior; there had never been anything that she could find to like about him.

They say that War changes everything; it was definitely true, Draco Malfoy was certainly different now. With his parents in Azkaban, and many of the family's former friendships and alliances broken, what did he really have anymore?

Realisation and pity stung at the back of her eyes, bringing a lump to her throat. He had no one, and nothing, apart from an enormous Manor house, full of nothing but echoing corridors and ghostly reminders of his past. Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to cope; so how the hell was he managing it? He wasn't, of course. Lying next to her, he seemed to curl in on himself even more as her gentle hands moved through his hair and across his forehead, trying to calm him.

No, he was definitely different now, he was merely a shadow of his former self, and he was broken. He was a broken boy, crying on the floor, emotions laid bare for anyone who cared to see; but no one did care, they wouldn't even avert their eyes as they walked past, instead they sniggered, as if saying 'look at the broken boy, serves him right, he deserves this pain.'.

Hermione shook her head in disgust. No one deserved to be treated like that, he could change; he had already changed. Draco Malfoy was utterly alone; but she'd be there for him. Everyone should be entitled to a second chance.

* * *

><p>Day passed slowly into night, and still they sat in silence, never looking, never moving. Hermione's hands never stilled, and Draco continued to cry quietly onto the cold stone floor.<p>

Eventually, the temperature dropped too low for comfort. The corridors were quiet, lamps extinguished; only the pale blue glow of moonlight surrounded them now.

Summoning courage within herself, Hermione curled her stiff body slowly over his, in an awkward embrace. "I think we should get you to Madam Pomfrey now." She said it so quietly, voice cracking from disuse, that it was a wonder he heard her at all.

Carefully he unfurled himself, bones cracking until he managed to pull himself into a sitting position. Tear tracks glistened in the moonlight, highlighting his bloodshot eyes. Lifting his head more, he finally looked upon his companion, too exhausted to be ashamed. His eyes widened in shock as if he couldn't believe what he saw to be real. Stretching an arm out, his fingers fumbled tremulously against her cheek; Hermione Granger, she was really there, she had sat silently by his side for hours, comforting her former enemy.

"Come on Draco, you don't have to be alone anymore, I will help you." She offered him her hand, he grasped it within his own hesitantly, wondering if she would just take it back, she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

After a few failed attempts and with a last wince of pain, Draco was standing, his weight supported on Hermione's shoulders. They made slow but steady progress through the deserted corridors, stopping now and then when the pain enveloping Draco's beaten body became too much. She could feel his cool grey eyes constantly studying her, but whenever she turned to look back at him, he would quickly avert his gaze.

Reaching the Infirmary doors, Hermione loosened her grip, but Draco only held onto her arm tighter. She smiled weakly at him, trying to assure him that she wasn't leaving as she gently towed him towards a bed, gingerly lying him down, before fetching Madam Pomfrey.

The Mediwitch approached his bed; Hermione could see wariness on his face as the nurse removed his shirt. The bedside lamp illuminated the extent of his injuries, some new, but also many other scars which were much older. She couldn't help it; Hermione gasped, placing a shaking hand over her mouth as she wondered how often he was beaten before now.

Bruises and scars littered his arms and torso, dried blood was smeared across his face, emanating from wounds on his lips and nose. It was a lot to take in. Draco watched her intently the whole time, his eyes never shifting from her face as he watched her reaction.

Potions and salves were administered in copious amounts, and finally the pain was subsiding. Madam Pomfrey left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone once more. "Goodnight Draco", she turned to leave, but was stopped when a hand shot out, wrapping itself around her wrist.

"Please don't go, I can't bear to be alone anymore." Hermione looked at his face, his eyes were pleading with her as he gently squeezed her hand. Pulling a chair closer, she sat herself beside him.

Draco shifted awkwardly on the bed, shuffling until he had pulled himself up, resting his weight on one elbow. With his free arm, he breached the gap between them, cupping her soft cheek in his hand, his thumb working tenderly across her skin as he pulled her closer.

Dry, cracked lips met the smooth skin of her forehead in a gentle kiss, his lips lingering a moment longer than necessary. "Thank you Hermione." His warm breath ghosted across her face as he moved back, lowering himself onto the mattress. He removed his hand from her face, only to take her hand instead. "Please don't go."

Hermione nodded, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up." Draco smiled, interlocking their fingers as he allowed his tired eyes to close, the first true smile in weeks gracing his features, as at last, a peaceful sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**This story will be in two parts, and hopefully, I'll have the second bit typed up in the next day or so.**

**If you fancy reviewing, go ahead, if you don't want to...then that's fine too, at least you read it eh?**

**Gemsibob**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, this is the last part of this random two-shot. I am actually working on something a bit more substantial at the moment though, so keep your eyes open :-)**

**Enjoy**

**AN - I own nothing...blah, blah, blah, JKR's a lucky sod!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part two – Hermione<strong>

The cool wind was blowing restlessly against her face, whipping tendrils of hair as they fanned out behind her. Tears ran silently down her pale cheeks, glistening slightly in the glow of moonlight.

She had nothing now, not anymore. It…rather they, were all gone. Her parents - gone; hunted down, tortured and murdered. Harry and Ron - gone; killed by vengeful Death Eaters once Voldemort had been destroyed. The Weasleys – gone; all killed separately during The Battle. She was utterly alone, and it was killing her…but not quickly enough. She had decided there was only one choice; she would end it all, tonight.

Standing atop the Astronomy tower, one of the few places in her former school and home not completely decimated during The Battle, she drew in a deep breath, grabbing hold of the railing as she hoisted herself up until she was balancing precariously on top of it, supported now only by the cool rough stone around her.

Hermione wiped roughly at her face, trying to remove all trace of her tears as she looked out across the once familiar grounds. The Battle had ended mere hours ago…maybe longer, she really wasn't sure anymore. Bodies still lay strewn across the mud, lying forever still where their lives had been taken.

Giving up on trying to curb the relentless flow of tears, she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the leap. She closed her eyes as an arm shot out before her, the tattered shirt sleeve billowing wildly in the wind. It secured itself tightly around her waist from behind, holding on with intensity, refusing to let her move.

"You don't want to do that Granger, not right now" the voice was male, familiar.

"Malfoy?" she questioned, unable to believe her ears. She turned her head awkwardly to get a better look, it truly was him. "What the hell are you doing here; can't you just leave me alone?"

His mouth moved, turning from stony and impassive into what could only be interpreted as a grimace, though he surely knew he was seeing her at her lowest point, he wasn't gloating like she would have expected, this shock practically paralysed her. "Why?" he whispered, it was so quiet that she almost missed it. He looked pained, his eyes full of concern and fear; why was he trying to help his former enemy?

"I've got nothing left Malfoy, I don't want to be alone…I just…I can't. Let me go, please?" She looked away, sighing.

"But…you're stronger than this Hermione, even I know that, you're the one to continue fighting through the pain and suffering. You can't give up now, you don't have to be alone you know." His grip tightened around her waist. "Please, give me your hand."

Inhaling shakily, she let his words sink in. Carefully removing one hand away from the wall beside her, she slid it into his waiting palm as she moved her body round to face his. Without warning, he pulled her backwards, away from the lethal drop, supporting her weight easily as he brought her back from the edge, back to life and solid ground.

She turned away from him again as a huge sob racked through her body. He approached her cautiously, this time holding her tightly to his chest from behind. "You don't have to be alone; we can be here for each other, get through this together." His chin came to rest on her right shoulder, burrowing his face into her neck. One arm slid around her waist once more, while the other slid up across her chest. She felt safe, secure, like she could truly fall apart now, and he would hold her together in his strong arms.

She continued to cry, her tears never ceasing as they soaked into what remained of his shirt sleeve. She cried for her life, for all of those who had lost theirs…and simply because she didn't know what else to do.

Draco wasn't sure what had made him save Hermione, they weren't exactly friends, in fact more like the complete opposite, adversaries maybe, but he was alone too, his parents and friends were gone. He believed what he had told her, maybe it really was true; they didn't have to be alone, they could help each other.

It was soul destroying to see this, the brave Gryffindor so broken, so unlike herself. It made his chest ache, he wanted to save her, she deserved it after all the things she'd done, all the people she'd saved.

Keeping his grip on the distraught girl, he sank slowly to the ground, leaning his back against the wall. Once they were down, Hermione curled up in his arms, in between his legs, letting her head rest on his chest, as she allowed the steady beating of his heart to calm her.

"Th…thank you Draco." She kissed his chest, and he couldn't help but place a small kiss on the top of her head in return. He inhaled her scent, she literally smelt of blood, sweat and tears, it made him shudder and he gripped her even tighter.

Eventually Hermione's tears ran dry and the shaking subsided as she sank into a fitful sleep. Draco watched her, even in this state with puffy eyes and covered in mud and blood, she was beautiful, and nothing like how he was raised to see her, as the typical 'Mudblood', there were no differences now, there never had been he realised, as they sat holding each other, wanting to be saved.

He for one was glad that he'd saved her; he wanted to care for her, to make her better. Brushing his lips against her forehead once more he shifted his body from underneath hers, sliding one arm under her knees and the other around her back, he lifted her up, holding her tightly against his body, he wasn't letting her go again.

With one last look out at the school grounds, he turned away, facing the future as he walked carefully with Hermione in his arms, and he vowed to himself then, that he would do whatever it takes to make her whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go...the end. I know they may be a bit OOC, but oh well.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Gemsibob**


End file.
